


A Minor Inconvenience

by PrepSchoolAda



Series: DE Art Fest 2020 [16]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human
Genre: #DEArtFest, Alternate Universe - Noir, DE Art Fest, DEArtfest, F/F, Inspired by Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Minor Character Death, Noir/Mafia AU, Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Offscreen character death, Offscreen? idk what's the page equivalent lmao, and post assassination flirting, lots of pre assassination flirting, rated m because of the subject matter really, sapphic assassins, this fic is feckin weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrepSchoolAda/pseuds/PrepSchoolAda
Summary: DE Art Fest Day 16 - Noir/Mafia AUAda, a skilled assassin, has been ordered to kill Elijah Kamski, a command she is more than happy to carry out. Imagine her shock when she discovers someone else has been assigned the same task, and she's a force to be reckoned with if there ever was one.
Relationships: Ada (Detroit: Evolution)/North (Detroit: Become Human), Ada/North
Series: DE Art Fest 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799098
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	A Minor Inconvenience

**Author's Note:**

> out of all the fics for DE art fest I'm the least confident about this one but I didn't have anything else to post today lmao
> 
> have the opposite of a slow burn, I guess

Ada didn't really enjoy disposing of her targets, per se. It was just a job at the end of the day. Despite this, she was particularly excited about putting an end to her latest assignment; she was about to kill the bastard Elijah Kamski.

It was a snowy day as she approached his home. Security should be easy enough; after the revolution, all his android groupies went deviant, leaving him all alone and ripe for the picking. Ada was going to enjoy this one in particular as she had a personal score to settle with the ex-CEO of Cyberlife. He'd invented her for his sick experiments and made sure she was hardwired for violence and murder for the rest of her life. RK900 had thought deviancy would change that. It hadn't. Maybe she was never meant to be a ruthless monster, but she was certainly meant for violence, and she decided soon after that she would use her prowess in such a field to eliminate anyone who endangered the innocent.

Elijah Kamski had been deemed a threat by her employer, and she couldn't be happier about it.

Ada bypassed the house's meagre defences easily, and was about to sneak up the stairs, when something very unexpected happened. Someone else was there. Oh boy, she was hoping she'd only have to kill Kamski, but she'd probably have to get rid of this person too now. Were they security? Were they a house guest? It didn't matter. There was no way to get around them stealthily, they'd just heard Ada enter. Ada would have to get rid of them quickly f this mission was going to be successful.

Ada raised her katana, and then stopped when the person turned around. Admittedly, this person was very pretty. She had very striking eyes. That had indeed been part of the reason Ada ceased so quickly. But more importantly, this person was dressed like Ada. Why would there be another assassin here?

No way. No _way_. 

The mysterious assassin grabbed Ada by the throat and shoved her against a wall, winding her and causing her to drop her katana. _This is kinda hot_ , Ada thought to herself, before immediately pushing that thought from her brain. No matter how true it may be, there were more pressing issues at hand here.

"Who are you?" snarled the assassin. Even her voice was sexy. Now, how was that fair?

"Not here to kill you or protect Kamski, if that's what you mean," growled Ada. The other person considered her for a moment, and then dropped her.

Ada dusted herself off. "Now, who are you and why are you after my target?"

The assassin's jaw dropped open slightly at this news. "I'm North, and the fact that this is y _our_ target is news to me. I was just about to kill him myself."

Ada reached down and collected her fallen weapon. "Is that so? Well, I'm Ada, and it seems we've both been sent to kill the same man. I'm very sorry, but I can't let you have him. He's mine. I've been waiting an awfully long time to finish him off."

North smirked. "Oh, but I have too, and I'm not going to give him up easily."

They were implying that they were going to murder each other, yet Ada's heart was racing for a very different reason. Through all these thinly veiled threats, both assassins were giving each other very flirtatious smiles. Ada had no idea where this was going and it was exhilarating. Was she going to die or was she about to get extremely lucky? Who could tell?

"Okay," said Ada, taking a step closer to North. "Why do you want him dead?"

North flinched ever so slightly as she spoke, but retained her coy demeanour despite how much the words were clearly perturbing her. "He programmed me as a doll to satisfy humans against my will. I'm tired of living with the fallout of his decisions for the rest of my own life. Killing him won't undo the trauma but I'll certainly have a more restful stasis at night when he's dead. What about you?"

Ada truly felt sympathy for this android, but still refused to believe that anyone deserved to kill Elijah Kamski more than her. 

"I'm sorry to hear that, I really am. But here's why _I_ need to kill him. He built me, experimented on me in secret and then left me to die in a junkyard. When I came back, I wasn't deviant and had no control over myself for months."

North's jaw dropped. "Holy shit, you pulled yourself out of a junkyard and reassembled yourself just to kill Kamski?"

Ada shrugged, blushing slightly. She'd never had anyone acknowledge how impressive it was for her to have literally put herself back together before. It was exceedingly validating.

"Not _just_ to kill him," said Ada. "It's certainly a nice bonus, though."

Ada slid her katana back into her belt, eyeing North carefully. Damn, she was a whole meal. Ada knew the importance of professionalism in a line of work like hers, but she really couldn't help this train of thought. North was just so damn captivating.

"It seems we're at an impasse," said Ada. Her tone of voice sent shivers down North's spine. It was deliciously amorous. 

"Not necessarily," said North, taking a step closer and sending Ada's thirium pump into overdrive. "We're a couple of intelligent androids. I'm sure we could dispose of him together and find a way to convince our bosses we acted alone. Then we get equal rewards, I'd imagine."

Ada smiled coyly. "Never worked with a partner before."

North smirked, taking Ada's katana out of her belt. Alarmingly, despite the strong probability that North was going to run Ada through with it, Ada let her.

"Interesting choice of weapon," murmured North, taking Ada's hand and placing the weapon between her fingers. Ada gasped slightly at the feeling of North's hand on hers. Damn, North was making her _gasp_? Impressive.

Ada tried to hide how much her hand was shaking as she wielded her katana. "Where's yours?"

North held up her palms and wiggled her fingers. Ada chuckled.

"Now _that's_ the interesting weapon," said Ada.

North winked. "They get the job done."

God _damn it,_ everything North said was a turn on. How was that even _possible_?

Then North leaned towards Ada, so closely that their noses were touching. Ada retained her stoic demeanour, staring North down, but in reality her knees threatened to give way.

"Let's go in there and end the bastard," North muttered. It was ever so tempting for Ada to just close the space between their lips and get it the hell over with.

Instead, she ran a finger softly up North's arm. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

*

Post-assassination clean-up was Ada's least favourite part of the job. It always came right after the exhilarating high of finishing off a target and she considered it to be a real mood killer. Nothing could annihilate the thrill of making the world better by making an evil bastard pay faster than needing to clean up his corpse. She'd ruined several fine outfits with her victims' blood in the past, after all.

Clean-up duty was made far more hospitable by North's presence, however, and she was quite good company once they'd taken all the pictures they needed to convince their respective organisations that they acted alone.

"I gotta say, Ada, you're very efficient," said North, once they'd finally dumped the body in the river and were riding their boat back to shore. "And yes, I'm referring to the amount of times you stabbed him after he was already dead."

Ada shrugged. "Couldn't risk him coming back. When you crawl out of a junkyard half dead, you wanna make sure that when you kill someone, you actually finish the job."

North sniggered. "Damn, Ada, you're something else. It was a pleasure doing business with you. Well, kind of. Our bosses can never know this happened."

Ada smiled. "So... we're just ships passing in the night, then?"

North inched closer to her, stopping the boat completely. "What exactly would the alternative be?"

Ada's hand slid closer to North's. "I don't wanna be too _forward_..."

North took Ada's hand, each one of them shamelessly retracting their skin as they touched. "Well, we did just dispose of the ex-CEO of Cyberlife together, so, I'd say we bonded..."

Ada threaded their fingers together, sliding her whole body towards North. Their faces were so close again. Ada wondered if she'd be brave enough to close the gap between them this time.

"Would you wanna go for a drink with me?" Ada whispered.

North's free hand nudged a clump of Ada's hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek. "I'm sure I could find time in my schedule."

Ada, whether out of bravery or out of a desperate need to lean against something because of how much her head was spinning, pressed her forehead against North's. "How about we meet at 8pm at Ferndale station?"

North grinned. "That sounds really _nice_ , Ada."

Ugh, post-assassination adrenaline was really something else, especially when Ada had just killed the very person whose death she'd craved since becoming deviant. It was inevitable, often painful and god damn was it loud. Usually, she had some sort of outlet for it. She'd sometimes run miles around Detroit in the dead of night, lie perfectly still until her vitals had calmed the fuck down, or occasionally put the Traci parts she'd collected to good use if the situation was particularly dire. She'd never, ever passionately made out with someone to expel the excess of energy from her body that remained after murdering a target. Tonight, she wanted to. Fuck it, North seemed to want her to. Why the hell not?

Welp, this was happening now. Decorum and professionalism be damned.

To North's (and Ada's) relief, Ada finally snaked an arm around North's waist, pulled North against her and kissed her hard, disentangling her fingers from North's and using her free hand to hold North's head in place as she placed several feverish kisses on her lips. North returned Ada's fervour, wrapping her arms tightly around her as she pushed her tongue past Ada's lips, tasting her with great relief. She'd only known this damn android for a few hours and yet had never wanted anything more than to be completely and totally taken in by her. This was the strangest job of her whole life. They broke apart eventually due to a combination of how unorthodox their current situation was and how much they were literally rocking their boat.

"Oh dear, did we just ruin our friendship?" North teased, her hands still on Ada. 

Ada giggled. "You consider us friends? Now that's a bit forward of you."

North huffed a laugh and kissed Ada once more, briefly, calmly. Holding it all back required a great deal of restraint.

"Let's get the hell off this boat."

Ada and North soon parked the boat, and were amazed they'd done such a good job of it because both of them were quite preoccupied by what had just happened. 

"8pm Ferndale?" repeated North. "Hope you're not expecting me to put out on the first date."

Ada raised an eyebrow. "No, clearly we have far too much self restraint for that."

North sniggered. "See you around, Ada."

And then North was gone, and Ada spent much of stasis that night wondering if all of that had been a dream. Whether it had or not, there was no denying that life was about to get a lot more interesting with Kamski gone. Especially now that Ada's thoughts were largely composed of the auburn haired rival assassin who had completely and totally bewitched her.


End file.
